


What's in a Name?

by bitsnbobs



Series: Added Scenes [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Gen, Names, Spoilers for Thurs 11th Aug ep, Warm, added scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Aaron talk after the ep about her name change. Short but hopefully sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on holibobs. I haven't forgotten about writing. Lol. I will be updating my other fic soon. Thank you for the continued kudos.
> 
> I hope you like this...

Lisa decided she would pop to the shop before heading home, smiling as she caught Aaron walking in the other direction. He held up the box of eggs in his hands,

“Somehow got roped into helping Marlon,” he said by way of explanation. 

She narrowed her eyes, “I didn’t think he'd let you in his kitchen?”

“Oh thanks, Lisa,” Aaron snorted.

Lisa shook her head, realising what she'd said, “Sorry, love I didn’t mean it-“

“It’s ok,” Aaron interrupted her with an amused shake of his head, “I get you. And he isn’t. He just didn’t have time to buy eggs apparently. His whinging was driving my mum mad.”

“Oh right,” Lisa laughed, “Yeah, he can be a bit of a...”

“Drama queen?”

“Hmmm,” Lisa agreed, “I mean, “It’d be like someone's died?!”’ She shook her head as she repeated the chef’s words from earlier with regards to her name change. However, she couldn’t miss how something changed in Aaron’s eyes. “What? What is it, love?”

Aaron's eyes flicked downwards and he bit his lip, “I am glad you are staying a Dingle.”

Lisa smiled warmly, “Thank you.” She frowned slightly and tilted her head, “I really didn’t think it would create so much bother. I mean, it's just a name.”

“It’s not though, is it?” Aaron said firmly, catching Lisa off guard. She looked at him closely but didn’t have chance to speak as he continued, “It’s about family. Where you belong. It's why I changed to Dingle after all.”

In that moment, Lisa realised why it meant so much. In fact, she cursed her own ignorance. She sighed and took in the young man in front of her: his eyes were now downcast and he was shifting from one foot to the other. She reached out and ran a hand down his arm causing him to look up again, “I'm sorry, Aaron.”

He half-smiled at her. Tears pricking annoyingly at his eyes, “No, I'm sorry. It should...it should be your decision. We should-“

“I do love being a Dingle,” Lisa assured him, “It was a knee-jerk reaction, I suppose. But I have seen tonight that this is my family. I still have a right to the name.”

Aaron bobbed his head, “Every right.” They shared a warm look until Aaron smirked, “But...”

“What?” Lisa furrowed her brow before rolling her eyes, “You’re not still thinking about 'Lisa Grisa'?”

“No,” Aaron chuckled, “Although that is-“

“Stop it,” Lisa warned. She'd heard it all before and no, she didn’t know what her parent's were thinking. 

Aaron took the hint and let it drop. Instead he said what he was going to say, “I think you should drink from the welly.”

Lisa's eyes went wide and she smacked him on the arm with a laugh, “No way. No chance!”

Aaron tried to dodge her, he too laughing, “Hey! Mind the eggs!”

“You’ve got some cheek,” she told him, fondly. She touched his shoulder, “You’ve always been a Dingle, you know.”

Aaron ducked his head again, “I know. Just nice to have it official.”

Lisa gave his shoulder a tight squeeze and then stepped backwards, “Right, well, Marlon will be cursing you for taking too long.”

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded, grateful that Lisa had sensed when to stop, “Best get back.”

“See you, love,” Lisa smiled as she carried on her way. She had no doubt now that she would remain a Dingle. And she would be proud of it. 

...


End file.
